


why did i write this

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cringe, Embarrassing, Embarrassment, F/F, Gay Disasters, Help, Humiliation, Lesbian, Original Characters - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, all lowercase, fluff at the end, i am sleep deprived, i dont know, misfourtion, what do i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: these r all of my original characters pls dont ask me about them because i dont know either.
Kudos: 1





	why did i write this

**Author's Note:**

> also mizuki’s name is actually mutsuki i copied down the wrong name aahhahahaha

homura was busy writing a song, by “busy” she was really just looking up girls kissing girls. not like she was gonna kiss anyone but was just curious

“homuraaaa.” mizuki said while walking into the room. 

“MUTSUKI” homura gasped “you scared me” 

“ahaha sorry.” mutsuki said

“anyways can i use your laptop? i need to take a test and mine is broken” mutsuki said 

“alright fine, just give it back right after you are done” homura implied 

“kayyyyy” mutsuki said

homura walked out of the studio just to realize. she forgot to close the tabs on her laptop of girls kissing girls. 

she rushed back into the studio only to find that mizuki had locked the door

”damnit” she said frustrated she tried to knock on the door but remembered the soundproof foam on them.

just as mutsuki was finishing the test she looked at a tab on her laptop

”girls kissing hehe, i didnt know homura was gay” mutsuki chuckled 

homura was right outside the door panicking eagerly waiting for mizuki to be done, it has only been 10minutes but it felt like 5000 years

finally the door had opened 

“MUTSUKI” homura shouted as she tried to reach for the laptop

but mizuki would not give the laptop back teasing her by putting it up and down

”GIVE IT” homura yelled 

“nuh uh” mutsuki taunted

“PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE” homura begged 

“fufufuf, i didnt know homura was gay” 

“SHUT UP that was for uh- reasearch purposes” homura blushed a bright red

“yeah “research” mutsuki handed back her laptop and walked away giggling 

to this day mutsuki still embarrasses homura with that memory 


End file.
